


Two Bros Drinking Lemonade

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Simpard and Shaz [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baz never knew he needed a bro, Bro crack, Bromance, Crack, Domestic Bliss, Drinking lemonade, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, He can't be happier about it, He does now, IT'S ALL CRACK, M/M, Omaha, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: I never thought I’d want to have a bro. The relationship didn't sound like something for me — too intimate, too familiar, almost too blissful.Shep and I are sitting on the terrace of his childhood house in Omaha, drinking lemonade.It's a drink for lazy Americans who can't bother making up a proper cup of tea.Shepard tells me it can takes hours in preparation of this concoction but I think he's just pulling my leg.Epic bromance.Shaz because Baz deserves a bro. (And it's even better than Simpard.)
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Shepard & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Simpard and Shaz [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779220
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Simpard is life





	Two Bros Drinking Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imhellakitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhellakitty/gifts), [Adamark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamark/gifts), [theflyingpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeach/gifts), [clevelandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevelandy/gifts).



> Shaz, courtesy of Adamarks. I was calling their bromance Bazard. (And that's just too chaotic evil.)
> 
> Baz deserves a bro. Give him a bro. Bros for everyone. It's a free bro-care system.
> 
> It's all about equality, obviously.

# BAZ

I never thought I’d want to have a bro. The relationship didn't sound like something for me — too intimate, too familiar, almost too blissful. 

Shep and I are sitting on the terrace of his childhood house in Omaha, drinking lemonade. 

It's a drink for lazy Americans who can't bother making up a proper cup of tea.

Shepard tells me it can takes hours in preparation of this concoction but I think he's just pulling my leg.

We sit across from each other, peacefully, hidden from the sun.

I sigh in contentment — this _is_ a true bliss and I want it. I think I’ve always wanted it. I simply never let myself believe in the possibility of having a bro.

”Shall I get you another glass of this interesting drink of yours, Shep?” I offer because I'm British. 

”Nah, my dude,” he says and leaps to his feet, ”You brought it last time.”

”I don't mind,” I explain because I'm British. 

”It's my turn,” he counters.

”I'm the guest, you do too much as it is,” I declare because I'm British.

Shep takes a few steps towards me and places his hand on my shoulder, ”Baz, I've got this. I've got _you_.”

I look him up and down. This is the man I'm spending my life with. We've been bros for the last ten years. 

” _Shepard_. I hope I'm not being too forward,” I tell him and he doesn't move a muscle on his face.

Americans and their botox.

I take a deep breath and just say it, ”You're the best bro a man can only dream of meeting.”

I'm practically teary-eyed by the admission, trying to muster a sneer but I'm beyond saving grace now.

He’s looking at me with his botox filled motionless face, ”I love you, dude,” he finally tells me and then adds looking deep in my eyes, ”We’re going to be happy this week, I can feel it.”

I smile because he is correct. Despite this being a hell hole of civilisation, it's Shep’s home and therefore I love it. (Besides it's only for a week.)

”Want more homemade lemonade or would you rather have tea?” he asks and gives me the best Shep smile.

”I’d love another glass of this delicious nectar you call lemonade,” I lie through my teeth.

Anything to make my bro happy.

He beams at me, ”Lemonade it is. My man!”

And at this moment I'm happy that Penelope and Simon are working for the Coven; busy forty weeks a year and we hardly ever see them.

One could say that is what brought Shep and me together in the first place.


End file.
